


Bees

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fear of bees/buzzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Living with a beekeeper and being afraid of bees or more their buzzing was quite odd. But you were also going to learn a bit more about them, maybe faster than you imagined.





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic that flowed in my mind. Inspired by my overly extreme screaming and screeching when anything buzzing is close to me!

It was a warm sunny spring day in March when you went to the terrace, your new book in your hands.

Sitting down in your big, comfortable chair, you started reading.

 

“Y/n ? Can you come over quickly and help me with the bees?” you heard Cain calling for you not long after you started your book.

 

Cain and you had been together for a bit now, since September last year to be exact and you probably moved in his house too early but you didn't care about that. You two get along and you decided it was a good time.

 

What you didn't expect was him asking you to help with his bees. Not that it would bother you to help him with anything but what he didn't know was you fear of everything suddenly buzzing around your head.   
And that means bees too, even though you knew they won't do anything to you as long as you stay calm.

 

But after getting stung for no reason by some wasps buzzing around you more than once, only that buzzing sent you in some alarm mode and made you ran away screaming.

 

“Y/N?” you heard Cain suddenly beside you as you jumped a little. You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't noticed him standing beside you.

 

“Huh ? What?” you asked, still a bit confused.

 

“Can you maybe help me with the bees?” Cain chuckled when he asked again.

 

“Cain, I have to tell you something.” you said when you put your book down on the small table beside you and you saw Cains smile fall. He probably thought you were about to tell him something bad.  
  
“Don't worry. It's not that bad!” you said when you noticed his facial expression. “Oh man, this will sound probably childish and odd but I'm really afraid of bees, well, afraid of everything that can buzz around me, so I don't know if I'm the right person to help you... at least not without totally panicking.” you said looking down.

 

“Y/N, that's okay. Why didn't you tell me earlier ?” you heard him. “Come on, we're gonna change that and I'll show you that the bees are not that bad!”

 

You were afraid but nodded.

 

  
It was not 10 minutes later and you wore one of Cains beekeeper outfits. It was a bit too big but it'll do its job.

 

You were heading to the bee hives when you heard the first bee flying past your head, making you shriek.

 

“Hey, shh. It's okay! Just move slowly and they won't feel attacked.” you heard Cain, who was beside you, laying his arm around your hip and squeezing it lightly to show you he was there, while you were like numbed by your fear.

But you were glad he was there. Otherwise you would have run far away already.

 

“The bees are early this year because of the good and warm weather. We need to check if everything's okay. They're early but they already started collecting for honey with the flowers blooming everywhere.” Cain explained when you arrived at the first hive.

Cain started looking through them when he suddenly motioned for you to hold one of the honeycombs.

 

“What if I let it fall down?” you asked him, still afraid but also worried to hurt the bees.

 

“It will be okay and if you really feel the need to get it out of your hands, just tell me!” he assured you and you nod, getting some confidence.

 

Everything was okay until a bee landed on the net of your head that covered your face.

 

“Cain!” you whined through gritted teeth.

 

He saw your panic and took the comb out of your hand.  
  
“Everything's fine, dear.” Cain said. “Just stay calm and wait. Our little fella will fly away soon to collect more nectar for our precious honey.”

 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes but the sudden buzzing let you open your eyes quickly again. The bee were gone and the buzzing was just its flying away.

 

You suddenly didn't feel so unsure anymore. And Cain by your side, helping your was a big part in this.

 

“Should I hold the honeycomb again?” you asked and Cain smile at you.

 

“If you want, gladly!” Cain said.

 

You spend almost the whole afternoon with the bees and the beehives. Cain telling you about everything, much important stuff about the hives and the bees and you slowly start losing your fear.

 

The sun was sinking and Cain and your were heading inside after seeing that the bees and hives were all okay.

 

“How about I make some tea and you can finally read your book?” Cain asked.

 

You nodded and smiled. “Sounds lovely”

 

And heading to the living room, you definitely knew you had a wonderful day and you would have one of many more nice evenings here with Cain.

 


End file.
